


We're Gonna Be

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish and Wade's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the assumption that Wade knows who Trish is, of course, and Trish knows who Wade is, but they don't actually know each other and have never met. Everyone else listed in the character list is only in the fic as background characters, but I felt they should be mentioned.

Trish glances around the crowded room and smiles when she spots Lita chatting with the guys from the League of Nations. She moves through the group, laughing and smiling at the jokes and shaking hands and kissing cheeks when necessary. She spots Cena with Nikki and has to fight not to roll her eyes. He’s such a typical guy sometimes. It’s a wonder she’d ever thought he was capable of more when it came to women. 

She shakes her head and moves on, finally stepping up beside Lita who is now in full on flirt mode with Alberto Del Rio. Trish nudges her best friend and raises an eyebrow, then focuses on the other guys. “Sheamus, how’s it going?”

Sheamus smiles at her and shrugs. “It’s all good. For now, I guess. How are you doing, Trish?”

“I’m good. Introduce me to your friends.”

“You’ve met Wade and this is Alexander Rusev.”

“Alexander, nice to meet you. And no, I haven’t actually met Wade.” Trish looks up at the big Englishman and smiles a little. “Wade, nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Wade murmurs, smiling down at Trish. “Truly, ‘tis a pleasure to meet the best woman wrestler of all time.”

Trish snorts at that and shakes her head. “I don’t think I’m that good. Yes, I was good, but not the best.” She smiles and looks over at Lita. “Lita, bestie, introduce me to your friend there.”

Lita jumps a little and laughs. “Trish Stratus, meet Alberto Del Rio. Alberto, my bestie, Trish Stratus.”

Trish slaps Lita on the arm lightly and reaches over, shaking Alberto’s hand. He murmurs softly in Spanish, saying “Hola. Es un placer conocer a una mujer tan hermosa” and bends his head, kissing her hand. 

She rolls her eyes, smiling slightly. “Alberto, nice to meet you too. Can I have my hand back?”

Wade snorts and Trish turns to look at him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Sorry, Trish. But, he basically said the same as I did.”

“I know. You don’t spend as much time around the world as we all do and not pick up on little things like handsome men flirting with you.” She takes her hand back from Alberto and looks Wade over. “Slight difference, in that... I didn’t mind so much when it was you. However, when you’re flirting with my best friend, you don’t turn around and flirt with me.” She glances at Alberto as she says the last and he blushes a little. 

“I apologize, Trish. You’re right. I just tend to be a flirt.” Alberto shrugs a little. “Sadly, I am married, so I will not be acting on any of the flirtations.”

Trish grins. “Good boy.” She turns back to Wade. “So, are you an actual English gentleman?”

Wade smiles and nods. “I can be.” He looks at her for a moment before he nods again. “Would you like me to get you a drink, Ms. Stratus?”

“That sounds good,” Trish says with a grin. She tucks her arm through his elbow when he offers it. “So, are you single or dating someone?”

“Single, though I’m hoping that will change.” He smirks a little. “And you, Ms. Stratus?”

“Call me Trish. And I’m divorced. Why do you ask?”

“I’d say I’m just curious, but that would be a lie. You’re beautiful and I want to ask you out on a date.”

“Hmmm. You should do that.” Trish looks up when she hears her name being called. “Ah, Mr. McMahon is calling me.” She presses a card with her phone number on it into Wade’s hand. “Call me sometime. I might say yes.” She leans up and grabs the back of his neck, pulling him down and kissing his cheek. “It was quite the pleasure, Wade.” She smirks and walks away, going over to where Vince is standing with his family, Wade watching her every move.

~the end (for now)~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a week of firsts for Trish/Wade. See the series main page for the explanation of the challenge I'm doing this for.


End file.
